


Alien Sandwich

by SpookyGhostlyGay



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hobbyswap, Hobbyswap au, It's not his fault his aliens wanted to join him, M/M, Professor Membrane just wanted a fun weekend of ghost hunting, this probably would have turned into porn if I had made it any longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGhostlyGay/pseuds/SpookyGhostlyGay
Summary: Maybe it was Membrane's fault for trying to ghost hunt on a full moon. Maybe it was his co-worker's fault for insisting on joining him. Either way, Membrane has to deal with it now.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/ Professor Membrane, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Professor Membrane, Almighty Tallest Red/ Professor Membrane
Kudos: 12





	Alien Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this short little thing for sanseru.tumblr.com hobbyswap au. If you need an explanation, Professor Membrane is the one who believes in the paranormal in this au while his son is more into gaming. The irkens also worship the shortest instead of the tallest, so Red and Purple are sent to Urth since Almighty Shortest Zim doesn't like them. I adore this au so I highly recommend you check it out.

Professor Membrane briefly wonders how werewolves are able to grow in size and strength in response to the moon. The two seem completely unrelated, but the werewolf chasing him and his alien coworkers is clear evidence to the contrary. Fascinating.

Red is ahead of him dragging him by hand. “Membrane! Stop looking back and look for a place to hide. And will you stop screaming!” That last sentence is directed at Purple who is behind Membrane screaming his head off. 

Membrane can feel where Purple is gripping his back through his coat. Purple pushes him, urging him to run faster. The pointed fingers send shivers down his spine. Membrane looks around for a distraction. “The front door! There.” He points ahead to the entryway, but the werewolf jumps over them sliding through the front door.

“Nope! Not going that way.” Purple drags them up the stairs before the wolf can turn around. Without much thought, Purple drags them into the first room. It’s a bedroom. Before Membrane can examine the room more, Red pulls them into a smaller space. A closet, Membrane realizes as he pushes a dusty coat out of his face and onto the floor. 

“So this is what you do on the weekend?” Red asks. “Get chased by whatever monster you run into.” He’s close. Very close. Membrane realizes as his breath hitches. He’s only made closer by the fact that Red is grabbing his shirt from the front, and Purple is pushing against him from the back. He’s effectively trapped between the two.

“Well, it isn’t usually this, um, this exciting,” Membrane manages as he tries not to stare. Red’s pak is glowing in the dark, giving him an otherworld look in the near darkness. Membrane can see Red smile. He can feel Red’s arm slide around his neck while Purple rests his head on the other side. Membrane shivers despite the body heat he can feel from the two aliens. After a moment, he realizes Purple is shaking as well. “Are you alright, Purple?” 

Purple snakes his arms around Membrane’s middle. “So so many teeth,” He simply says as he buries his head deeper into the crook of Membrane’s neck. Membrane chuckles, despite himself having his own heart hammering against his chest, and puts a hand on Purple’s head, ruffling the wig he wears. In a comforting manner, he hopes. 

Red is deciding jealous of the extra attention Purple is getting and licks the side of Membrane’s face. Membrane lets out a yip at the feeling. “Don’t ignore me,” Red pouts as he leans down to press his cheek to Membrane’s. 

Membrane’s stomach churns as Red pulls him to lean against the wall. His hand's not even an inch away from Red’s hip. Purple’s arm tightens around him. Being in the middle of an alien sandwich is definitely not what he thought he’d be doing this weekend. 

A howl interrupts the heavy atmosphere. “The-- the werewolf’s still out there,” Membrane says lamely. 

Purple groans at the thought. “Don’t remind me.”

Membrane can feel Red nod. “We’ll have to stay here until it’s gone.” 

“Or until morning,” Purple adds. The two aliens agree with each other and tighten their grip on the human.

Membrane flushes. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
